Uncharted Waters
by MrKite456
Summary: Nathan Drake was on his way to England when his plane went down in the middle of the Atlantic. Now he's fighting his way through the city of Rapture with no idea what's going on and a mysterious man named Atlas helping him. Can he survive Rapture, find Sully, and calm the Little Sister he kidna- saved down?
1. Chapter 1

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Rapture**

 **By Mr. Kite**

A plane flew over the Atlantic Ocean. Nathan Drake, famed explorer and treasure hunter, was on his way to England to meet Sully for a new job. He sat there in coach, tired and jet lagged, he pulled out the note that Sully sent him.

" _Nate, I got a job for us. Come to Manchester, England. I'll fill you in on everything from there. Sully._ "

Nathan chuckled at the note, "Oh Sully, always thinking with your wallet." Nathan began to fall asleep. That was, until the plane began to shake. Violently. Nathan fell out of his seat. "What the hell!?" Nate screamed as he staggered to stand. He ran as much as he could to the cockpit. "Hey assholes, what's wrong with yo-" Nate stopped when he saw the pilot's face impaled with a rusted metal rod. "Christ!" Nate yelled. He pushed the body out of the seat and took control, "Well. Time to see if I can fly a plane." He said to himself. The plane was not steady as it began to crash into the Atlantic. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" The plane crashed, and Nate was in the water. He was to the surface. The plane was in ruins, and everything was on fire. Nate swam around, looking for something, that was until he saw a lighthouse. "Thank god! Safety!"

Nate walked up onto the island. Shaking the water off, he looked to the plane wreckage, he sighed a bit. "Ah crap. There goes meeting Sully. There goes Manchester. Where the hell am I?" He looked around, looking up to the big building, he decided to head inside. "Well, better than looking at my perfect landing." He joked, and headed to the lighthouse.

Once inside, it was pitch black. "How can anyone see? Where's a light switch?" As Nate moved inside, the lights turned on, spotlights pointing to a giant, bronze statue of a man with a banner. Nate looked at it, "No Gods or Kings. Only Man... The hell does that mean?" He walked behind the statue, noticing a staircase leading down. "This can only lead to good things I assume." Nate joked as he headed down, eventually to a bathysphere, "The hell? Am I going scuba diving? I didn't even bring my bathing suit." He joked more. Heading inside and sitting. He pulled a lever and the bathysphere closed, descending into the depths below. Nate saw the underwater city of Rapture. The beautiful atmosphere, combined with the underwater feeling. Nate was in awe, "I found freaking Atlantis." The Bathysphere docked, and lowered into its station, but the door didn't open. "What the hell? Open!" Nate yelled, banging on the door. As he banged, someone appeared from behind a corner. "Oh thank god, hey buddy! Mind giving me some help here!?" Nate yelled. The man, Nate seeing he had bright red hooks in his hands drew closer. He jumped up and started messing with the bathysphere. Nate pulled out his pistol and began shooting, eventually hearing the should of a man screaming. He hit him. Nate pried the doors open and exited. "Well... This could be fun..." Nate said, walking off into Rapture.

Nate walked down the hall of the entry way. He kept his gun to his side, not wanting another creature to jump out at him. He heard the static of his walkie talkie going off, bizarre, he was no where near Sully for it to begin going off. He picked it up and began talking into it, "Hello? Anyone in the other line?" Static, "Anyone? Sully? Elena?" Static, "Jack? Joel? Jak? Wade? Oswald?" Nate began listing off random names until a voice came from the other end.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The voice asked. A thick Irish accent.

"Yeah! I'm here!" Nate said happily.

"Who are ya boyo?" The voice asked again.

"Name's Nathan Drake. Explorer and treasure hunter. Who are you?"

"Atlas. I can help you through Rapture and get home." Atlas told Nate.

"Sweet. Because I got a thing going on in Manchester that I can't afford to miss. So Atlas Shrugs, how do I get out of here?"

"That's the thing boyo. It's gonna take you a while. First, head over to the Medical Pavilion, I'll guide you from there." Atlas then turned off. Nate banged the walkie talkie against his hand in frustration.

"Hey! Get back here! Where the hell is the Medical Pavilion!?" Nate clipped the walkie talkie back into its place and walked forward. "Ok Nate. You're on your own... Jesus, how has this place not been flooded already?" He continued to walk forward, turning right and down the flight of stairs.

"You there!" A voice called out.

"Ah crap." Nate said to himself, pulling out his pistol. He fired at the one who yelled, but was met with a flurry of gunfire. "Stop shooting at me!" Nate yelled to his assailants. He kept shooting until the bullets stopped. When Nate arose from his hiding place, he sighed. "Damn. Can I not be shot at for five minutes. Please!?" Nate yelled at no one. He eventually made his way to the Medical Pavilion. Nate picked up his walkie talkie and paged Atlas. "Yo Atlas. Nate here, I'm at the Medical Pavilion... No thanks to you."

"Good to hear Boyo, now-" Atlas was cut off.

"Ok Four Leaf. If this is another... Side quest where you give me a vague direction, I'm gonna be upset. Now tell me how to get out of here, or where you are." Nate said, a bit frustrated.

"Sorry boyo. But you'll just have to find your own way if you don't want to cooperate." Atlas said, shutting off. Nate screamed at the now silent walkie talkie.

"Yeah, well... Same to you buddy!" He clipped it back onto his belt, "Ok. So I'm on my own. Now what?" Nate said, walking the halls of Rapture. He heard whispers.

"Jesus loves me yes he does..." The noise stopped. The hallways were freaking Nate out, "What? What are you doing here!" A Splicer appeared, blue lightning coming from his hands. Nate backed away.

"Hey there buddy. Don't do anything crazy now..." He said, trying not to be attacked. The Splicer drew closer, shooting a bolt of lightning. "What the hell!?" Nate pulled out his pistol and began shooting at he Splicer. Nate ran, hiding behind a broken pillar as the Splicer was still shooting lightning.

"It's my life! Mine! No one else's!" He yelled, shooting the pillar Nate was behind.

"Stop shooting at me!" Nate yelled out, shooting back. The Splicer finally fell. Nate took a deep breath and walked out from the pillar. Nate sighed, "This is gonna be a long. Long. Day." He looked around, hearing what sounded like more Splicers.

Nate walked along the halls of Rapture. The sounds of Splicers and the moans of Big Daddies freaked Nate out. He didn't know what to do but keep walking, and every time he paged Atlas there was no response. Nate made his way to the Medical Pavilion. He looked around. "The Medical Pavilion? What the hell!? I was just here! I'm walking in goddamn circles!" It was then, Nate heard a scream. A rather young scream. Nate looked over the railing, a group of Splicers attacking a Bouncer Big Daddy. The drill charged through one of the Splicers, but three more attacked it.

"Right then! Go down now!" One of the Splicers yelled as the Big Daddy fell to its knees. The lights in its helmet went from red to a bright yellow and then, no light at all. They killed the Big Daddy. The Splicers cheered.

"The ADAM is ours!" A female Splicer cheered. The Splicers turned to a shaking young girl in a purple dress. Her eyes a bright yellow. "Come here dearie. We aren't gonna hurt ya."

"Yeah! We ain't gonna hurt ya!" Another Splicer said. The girl backed up into a corner as the Splicers grew closer.

Nate looked away, "Ok; save the kid and risk my life or ditch her and find a way out…" He heard her scream as the sound of a pipe hit the ground. Nate took out his pistol, "Whoever said I'm not chivalrous is wrong." He ran over to the railing and hopped over, yelling, "Bonsai!" and landing behind the group of Splicers. "Ok, on the count of three, you're gonna leave the kid alone."

"Who the hell are you?" The female Splicer asked.

"Nathan Drake. Now scram, or else this is gonna get ugly." Nate warned. A male Splicer yelled and ran towards Nate. Nate shot him in the head and tossed his body into the group, causing them to fall over. "I said beat it!" The remaining Splicers ran. Nate looked to the Little Sister who was crying over the body of the Big Daddy.

"Mr. Bubbles.." She weeped. "Wake up Mr. Bubbles…"

"Hey kid, you ok?" Nate asked.

"Mr. B… Wake up please…" She began to weep softly into her hands. Nate felt bad for her, and when he was about to walk away, Splicers began to creep from the shadows.

"Aw crap." Nate mumbled. He grabbed the Little Sister and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" she squeaked, hitting his back with her tiny fists. Nate drew his gun and began shooting into the distance.

 **This is another bring over from my old account that I want to continue. Instead of chapter by chapter this time, I combined the first three chapters of "Uncharted Waters" and combined them in to one cohesive chapter… Sorta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncharted Waters**

 **Chapter 2: Below the Sea**

Drake and the Little Sister ran as fast as they could until they dodged into a hideaway area. Drake setting her down and skimming through his bullets. "Crap.. Only ten… Gotta be sparse." He felt a tiny foot kick him. "Ow! What the hell!?"

"You killed Mr. Bubbles!" She yelled in a raspy voice.

"I didn't kill anyone so back off kid!" Drake was not fond of her attitude. She had to be no more than eight years old, and she was a brat. "Listen kid, there's a lot of freaks out there, and I don't wanna be responsible for a kid being hurt. So please, for my sake and sanity, stay still."

"No!"

"What!?"

She began stomping in a circle. "You're not Mr. B! I wan't Mr. B!" Her brattiness caught the attention of a Spider Splicer. The sound of scrapping against the walls. Drake grabbed Little Sister by her arm and held her against his chest. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed loudly. "Mr. B! I want Mr. B!"

"Don't start that shit with me young lady now cram it!" He cocked his pistol as the Little Sister settled down. Nate sighed in relief and pointed his gun to the darkness. "Okay jackass show yourself!"

"I want the ADAM!" A frantic voice yelled out.

"Well Adam isn't here so piss off!" Drake yelled out.

"No not Adam! ADAM! That little bitch has it!" The Splicer yelled back. He broke down the door and rushed in, only to be pistol whipped by Nate. The pathetic Splicer glanced up to Drake and the Little Sister. "Please! Don't kill me! I just want the ADAM!" Drake cocked the pistol and aimed it at the Splicer. The Splicer backing up against the wall.

"Yeah shoulda thought about that before attacking." Nate looked to the girl for some advice. "What do you think kid? Kill the bastard and leave?"

She nodded. "Yes yes! Let's collect Jellies from an Angel."

Nathan smirked. "You heard the little lady. And as a man, I'd hate to disappoint any woman." Nate laughed. "Well, there was one woman in Cambodia, but she was a double a-" He paused. "Look at me, going off topic. Where was I?"

The Splicer shakily replied. "L-letting me g-g-go?"

He perked up. "That's right! Killing you." The Splicer screamed and began scurrying away.

The Splicer crawled into the fetal position. "Please! I just want ADAM!"

"What the hell is ADAM buddy?" Drake says, not taking his gun away.

"You don't know?" Both The Splicer and Little Sister asked in unison.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Okay you two, lets pretend I'm not from here. What is ADAM?"

"It's a source of life that Mama Tenenbaum wants us to collect." The Little Sister responded.

"It allows you to get a bolt of energy in your genes. Rewrite your genetics." The Splicer answered a bit more clearly.

"And where do we happen to get ADAM so you can shut up?" Drake said with no patience.

"From the Angels!" The Little Sister responded.

Drake stared at her in confusion. "Kid, mind making sense?"

"Dead splicers…" The Splicer admitted.

Nate chuckled. "Well, that settles it. We got one already! Feed up kid, I'm about to blow a murderous asshole away."

The Spicer tried running as Nate set the Little Sister down and grabbed him. Throwing him against a wall. Drake grabbing the Splicer's head and slamming it against said wall. "Listen buddy, between you and little miss over there, plus a plane crash. I've had a really crappy day!"

"I can help! I can help find ADAM!" The Splicer shouted in fear of him dying. Nate looked to the Little Sister. "Kid, we trust him or kill him?"

"Let's make him an Angel." Little Sister said in her raspy tone.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Lotta help you are… Alright buck. You're in. Help us find ADAM and you can live to… whatever, another day."With that, Nate and The Splicer shook hands. Solidifying their temporary team up. Nate picked up the Little Sister once more as they made their way out into the darkened hallways.

"Hey! Put me down! Mr. B!" She cried out.

"Yeah yeah. Cry all you want. I'm the reason you're still alive!" Nate shouted back.

The Splicer looked in confusion. "Little Sisters are usually so attached to their Big Daddies. Where's hers?"

Nate argued with her more. "Dead. Saved her from a pack of freaks." The three heard the rumbles of Big Daddies and the cries of Splicers in the distance. Nate knew his long day was going to get longer.

 **Nathan Drake. Dad of the year!**


End file.
